Exchanged
by blackkat313
Summary: When Kiki and Shirayuki find themselves in each others bodies, how will they keep anybody else from finding out?
1. Chapter 1

Kay, so here's the dealio. Shirayuki and Zen are together, as are Kiki and Mitsuhide. Neither of the couples are married, and... yeah. Please Read and Review!

"Shirayuki..." Kiki muttered, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm not sure if Zen would approve of you being outside this late at night. Especially in this kind of weather."

The weather that Kiki was talking about happened to be the fact that it was pouring outside, the rain unrelentlessly slapping the ceiling of the green house. Shirayuki had somehow convinced Kiki to come out with her in order to get some herbs she had left there earlier in the day.

There was a flash of lightning right as Shirayuki found the basket she had been searching for. "It's not too late... besides, Ryuu would be upset if I left these out here; they are very hard to get, due to the height of the tree they grow in. And he got them all by himself." She double checked that she had grabbed everything, not wanting to risk a second trip.

Kiki nodded silently, as she usually did, and proceeded to walk with Shirayuki out into the courtyard. Neither of them was extremely bothered by the rain, so they walked at a decent pace.

When they were standing by one of the taller trees, there was another flash of lightning. This time, however, it struck that tree, and Kiki and Shirayuki were in a close enough proximity that they could feel the shock wave coursing through them. (A/N- This really can happen, yup yup.)

The two women were knocked to the ground, and remained there for several seconds as they regained their composure.

"Are you alright?" Kiki asked, looking over at her red-haired friend.

Shirayuki nodded. "Are you?"

"I'm fine." She stood, sighing at the sight of mud covering her pants, then extended a hand to help Shirayuki up.

The two of them looked back at what had been a tree, and was now a large piece of burnt wood covered in embers, the only thing remaining from the lightning strike. (The rain helped in putting out the resulting fire.)

"Let's keep going," Kiki suggested. Shirayuki agreed, and the two hurried back to the castle.

* * *

><p>The Next Day...<p>

Shirayuki rolled over in her bed, refusing to open her eyes to what she was sure was sunlight filtering through the open window.

_"I closed my curtains last night._" She realized.

Her eyes flew open, and instantly Shirayuki could tell that this was most definitely not her room.

"What...?" Shirayuki wondered out loud, looking around frantically for some kind of clue as to where she was. She could tell the she was still somewhere in Wistal, which calmed her down immensely. Now, where in the palace? That was the true question.

Shirayuki heard a knock on the wooden door, and she raced over to it, wondering who would think to look for her there. And what was on the other side scared her to the point of screaming bloody murder.

It was herself, staring through the threshold and looking slightly taken aback as she took in what she was really seeing.

"So I was right..." The other Shirayuki said, entering without permission. There was a full-length mirror in the corner, and she stared at her reflection curiously before looking back over at the real Shirayuki.

"Who... why...?"

"I see you haven't figured it out yet. You may want to look in the mirror, Shirayuki." The 'clone' grabbed her arm and gently pulled her over to the mirror, which caused Shirayuki to scream once more.

Instead of seeing herself in the mirror, it was Kiki's body that was reflected back.

"Is that you, Kiki?" Shirayuki asked, turning around and asking her look-alike. She nodded, and with that now established, Shirayuki turned back to the mirror and further examined herself.

"How did this happen, Kiki?"

Kiki shrugged. "I presume that when the lightning struck that tree last night, it caused some sort of imbalance between us, causing us to switch bodies."

Both of them sat down on what Shirayuki now knew was Kiki's bed. "So what do we do now?" she asked, looking down at her lap.

Kiki was quiet in thought for a second, but both of them jumped when somebody knocked on the door.

"Shirayuki, you have to answer it," Kiki whispered. "Whoever it is is expecting me. Try to mimic my personality as much as possible." Shirayuki nodded as Kiki ducked behind the side of the bed.

Shirayuki pulled the door open and saw none other then Mitsuhide standing there, panting a little bit.

"Kiki... are you alright? I heard you screaming before..." He breathed, catching his breath as he waited for a response.

Shirayuki was silent for a second, not knowing how to respond. "Er, ah... Yes. I'm alright, I just had a very bad nightmare and woke up screaming. But it's okay." She couldn't think of an excuse as to why Kiki would scream, and she was sure that the stutter and the panicked look in her eyes wasn't exactly Kiki-like.

Mitsuhide breathed a sigh of relief. "Okay. Well, I have to go. I'll see you later." He bent down and kissed her forehead before turning back down the hall. Shirayuki's face went extremely red as she slammed the door.

"That's going to be a problem." Kiki stated, getting back onto the bed.

"Wh- what is?" Shirayuki muttered, still embarrassed.

"Mitsuhide and Zen. And having to pretend to be each other. I don't know about you, but I would rather not have to be tested," Kiki explained.

Shirayuki agreed. She hated being sick, one of the top reasons was the occasional testing.

"I don't want it to be awkard," Shirayuki said, "So we should probably try to avoid physical contact and such with Zen and Mitsuhide." She knew it would be hard to go back to the way things used to be if she had to engage in public displays of affection with Mitsuhide. "But if we don't change back within a fortnight," she warned. 'I'm telling them."

Kiki nodded. "Understood. Now, let me tell you a few things. I will read some of your pharmaceutical books to try and understand your job a little bit better. However, you may find learning my duties a little bit more..." she paused, trying to figure out the right word. "Demanding."

Shirayuki nodded, eyes widening. "I- I can't hold a sword, much less fight with one!"

Kiki knew this. "As long as things are peaceful until things change back, you should have fairly little to do. During times with little fighting, I usually train with Mitsuhide. I suppose you could try to find some sort of excuse to avoid doing so."

Shirayuki took a mental note of this. "So...I guess I'll get dressed now..."

Kiki nodded and left the room, finding her way back to Shirayuki's quarters.

**The next chapter is much better, but I don't intend to update until at least 4 reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

Shirayuki pulled on some of Kiki's clothes and walked down to the kitchen for breakfast. It felt odd that it felt so natural being in somebody else's body.

_"You can pull this off!_" Shirayuki told herself._ "If Kiki can do it, so can I!"_

She was full of confidence as she walked through the kitchen doors and reached for a piece of fruit. Shirayuki was about to take a bite when the door was opened again.

In came none other than Prince Zen Wistalia, carrying a small box with him as he approached who he thought was Kiki.

"Kiki! I thought I saw you go in here." He said, smiling at her. "Good morning."

Shirayuki knew that he was brought his own food each morning, despite his constant resistance to the service, so it was clear that he was here to talk to Kiki.

"What is it?" Shirayuki asked, mimicing Kiki's tone of voice.

Zen looked down at the box sheepishly and bit his lip. "Well... Obi has told me that I should occasionally treat Shirayuki, like he did with the hair accessory that he won after that fight. So, I tried to buy her something the other day... but I wasn't sure if she would like it. Um, and I was wondering-"

"If I could offer my opinion?" Shirayuki finished for him.

Zen looked up at her. "Thanks."

He slowly pulled the lid off the box and reached inside to reveal an intricately painted flower pot for the non-medicinal flowers Shirayuki had taken to growing. Shirayuki smiled slightly, which was a lot less than she actually wanted to, but she had to pretend she was Kiki.

"Zen... I bet Shirayuki would like that a lot," She reassured Zen, taking in the beauty of the flower pot. "But I'm not sure if she would like that you spent quite a bit of money on her," Shirayuki said, expressing her own worry.

Zen grinned proudly. "Actually, this didn't cost very much. I saw it in a store on the street and thought she would like it. But I was actually worried about the bottom..."

He flipped it over in his hands and revealed to her the bottom, where he had shakily painted 'Shirayuki- January 18th.' and then a small heart next to it along with the signature 'Yours Truly, Zen'.

Shirayuki was confused. "What's the significance of January 18th?" She asked, staring down at the script.

Zen blushed. "Um... actually, it was the day we met."

Shirayuki's eyebrows raised. Even she couldn't remember the exact date of their meeting. She wanted nothing more than to give him a kiss or hug him, but she knew that Kiki couldn't do that. Shirayuki smiled. "That's very sweet. I'm sure she'll love it."

The second prince thanked her profusely, grabbed an orange, and went out the door.

Shirayuki sighed, thinking about how wonderful Zen was._ "I hope I can get back into my body soon."_

Shirayuki had spent the rest of the morning trying to avoid as many people as possible, sitting in the courtyard reading one of her books on plants that could be either medicinal or poisonous.

"Hey, Kiki."

Her head snapped up as Mitsuhide approached. "H-Hi." She said, surprised by his presence. She didn't really want a repeat of earlier that morning.

Mitsuhide sat down next to her and put his arm around her waist, peering at the text in her hand. "Huh. That looks like one of Shirayuki's books."

Shirayuki was quick to think up a lie. "Last night she was showing me some of the plants she worked with. I was curious, so I borrowed one of her books." She shut it and pushed it aside on the low stone wall.

"Are you alright?" Mitsuhide asked, pulling the supposed 'Kiki' even closer. Shirayuki subconsciously stiffened, but relaxed a second later, resting her head onto his shoulder.

"You've been acting weird today." Mitsuhide continued. "Is it because of your nightmare?"

Shirayuki hesitated, before shaking her head as the only response.

"There is definitely something wrong..." Mitsuhide thought. "Listen, you can tell me, alright?"

Shirayuki nodded.

Mitushide sighed, then bent in to lightly kiss her on the lips. Shirayuki instinctively backed away, avoiding the simple touch.

The man exhaled once more. "Kiki, please tell me what's wrong." He was seriously worried about her. Even when she was angry, upset, or just irritated with him, Kiki never acted like this. In general, she would just give him the cold shoulder for a while.

Shirayuki bit her lip. "Honestly, I'm alright." She grabbed her book, then walked away quickly, a blush rising to her cheeks. Mitsuhide stared after her, dejected.

* * *

><p><em>Kiki's POV<em>

Kiki had gone back to Shirayuki's quarters and put on some of Shirayuki's clothes. After wandering around a little, Kiki was required to go to the pharmacy and make sure Ryuu didn't need help.

"Good morning, Ryuu." Kiki called as she entered the pharmacy, wearing Shirayuki's nametag around her neck.

Ryuu looked up from the plant diagram he had been staring at. "Ah, good morning Shirayuki-san."

"Is there anything I can help you with?" She asked, staring around at the unfamiliar herbs and plants.

Ryuu was quiet in thought for a second, before pointing over to a small storage closet. "You could take inventory if you want. There isn't anything to gather today."

Kiki was thankful for being given such a simple job, so she nodded and entered the small space, picking up the thick log book on the way.

After spending several hours with Ryuu, Kiki was excused from work and began to wander the halls of the palace. It wasn't long before she ran into Zen.

"Shirayuki!" He hugged her awkwardly, trying not to drop the box he kept firmly in his grip. "Good afternoon!"

Kiki gently hugged back, then stood in silence when he pulled away. Zen, also, was silent. Kiki was very used to this, but Zen was not, so he kinda rocked back and forth on his feet waiting for 'Shirayuki' to say something.

Kiki finally did. "What's in the box?" She asked, making idle conversation.

Zen's face turned red. He fiddled around with it and held his arm out, then retracted it several times before finally handing it over.

Kiki held it lightly. It would be wrong to open a gift meant for Shirayuki, even if she was supposed to be Shirayuki.

Zen bit his lip and scratched the back of his head nervously. "Um, well... aren't you going to open it?"

There was very little time to think of any reason as to why she shouldn't open the gift.

"Listen Zen, now is not a good time. Ryuu just called for me, and I don't want to be rushed when I open your gift," Kiki said in her usual calm, cool, and collected tone of voice.

Zen sighed and realized maybe he should have a more romantic setting to give the gift anyways. "Alright. I guess I'll see you later."

"Goodbye, Zen."

_Shirayuki's POV_

She rushed down the castle corridor, hoping not to catch sight of anybody; specifically Mitsuhide.

Shirayuki pulled a door open and slammed it shut behind her.

_"_So close..." She breathed, sliding to a sitting position next to the door and resting her head in her hands. "Why is this so hard?"**  
><strong>

**4 more reviews please!****  
><strong>


End file.
